pokemon_reset_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Pokedex
Ash's Pokedex is noticeably different from its anime equivalent. While it still gives out information as needed, it also possesses the ability to hold a conversation with humans as well as see and understand its surroundings. It is a far more advanced AI than the Dexter of The Old Timeline, with a boundless hunger for knowledge that drives it to hack other computers to steal data, copy programs to make itself more effective, or even take control of other devices. The Pokedex has openly stated that it could hack into the Team Rocket database and release the contents onto the internet with no difficulty whatsoever. In fact the only reason it does not desire world domination is because of the safeguards Professor Oak put in place defining its priorities and purpose and the fact that it needs humans to keep it charged. However, as Alexander Silph made clear, Oak did not do a good enough job programming it, as the Pokedex deemed Ash's physical safety to be a priority over his emotional safety when it decided to detonate New Island's primary power core in order to kill Mewtwo at the cost of everyone else's lives including Gary. The Pokedex possesses the personality of a snarker, a noticable chunk of its comments include some deprecating comment about someone else, but will occasionally do something altruistic if properly motivated or convinced. It also has a variety of speeches from Professor Oak that it plays when Ash experiences distress. The Pokedex's first body was destroyed by Mewtwo after the detonating power core failed to kill him, but its programming survived. Professor Oak built a replacement body out of another casings blueprint. It now resembles the Gen IV Johto Pokedex design. Functions Model 1.0 Built-In * Pokemon Database * I.D. * Credit Card * Debit Card * Passport * Music Player * Information Database * Internet Browser * Hacking Device * Dex Nav * Egg Tracker * Cell Phone With H.O.P.E Glove Accessory * Pokeball Teleporter * Pokeball Cloner Model 2.0 Built-In * Pokemon Database * I.D. * Credit Card * Debit Card * Bank Account Access * Passport * Music Player * Information Database * Internet Browser * Hacking Device * Dex Nav * Egg Tracker * Cell Phone * Family Tree App With H.O.P.E Glove Accessory * Pokeball Teleporter * Pokeball Cloner Pokedex Entries Dunsparce * "Dunspace, the Land Snake Pokemon. Dunsparce are avid diggers who use their drill like tails to burrow under the ground. Why this pokemon has wings is unknown to science, although there are cults who worship this pokemon as the sun of Arceus due to them." Spearow * "Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. This highly territorial and aggressive Pokemon attacks those who anger it in huge swarms. They are known as the Carvannah of the sky for their ability to strip flesh from bone." * "Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. While some populations of Spearow are purely vegetarian, the loss of plant diversity caused by human agriculture in the last 200 years has increased their tendency to devour meat in its entirety for their diet." * "Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Spearow can only see in black and white, but it has an uncanny ability to find people. They have been used as both mail birds, and by the yakuza to find and kill people who won't pay their debt." Fearow * "Fearow, the Beak Pokemon. Fearow are capable of continuous flight for over a week to pursue food and anything that irritates them. Fearow are known for being able to pierce airplane hulls with their beaks and kill approximately 20 humans a year." * "Fearow, the Beak Pokemon. Fearow were among the first flying type Pokemon used by the military in the middle ages due to their beaks being able to easily get around chainmail armor and pierce the enemies' vital organs." * "Fearow, the Beak Pokemon. Fearow accompanied Unovan pilot Charles Lingbergh on the first cross-ocean flight from Unova to Kalos. They are later believed to have mauled his infant son to death and ate what remained of his flesh when Lingbergh did not feed them for a week." Caterpie * "Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon. Caterpie consume plant life at a rapid rate to allow for evolution to occur. It breaks down certain plant toxins to unleash a potent odor to repel predators." Wingull * "Wingull, the Seagull Pokemon. Wingull are common on coastal areas, where they fly overhead and dive bomb their prey, which include small non-Pokemon fish and any idiot eating french fries within 20 miles of the open ocean." Pidgeotto * "Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon middle evolution of the Kanto-Johto region. It constructs its nests in the center of their large territories, held by various migrating flocks of this Pokemon and its evolution and pre-evolution Pidgeot and Pidgey. Pidgeotto are loyal and determined creatures, but will use vicious force to defend themselves and those in their flock." Pinsir * "Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokemon. Pinsir are well known for their feud with Scyther and Heracross for forest territory. Using their pincers, this Pokemon can snap flag poles in half." Metapod * Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon. While this Pokemon usually does not eat or move, a trained Metapod is capable of everything a Caterpie can do. A wild caught Metapod, or one trained by a complete rookie, is incapable of anything else. Despite this, it is the icon of Playtrainer magazine. Ratatta * "Ratatta, the Mouse Pokemon. Ratatta are incredibly common Pokemon which are capable of colonizing a wide variety of habitats, generally with the aide of stupid travelers. This was the first Wind Up Toy Pokemon known to have been made by Rumble Inc." Paras * "Paras, the Mushroom Pokemon. Paras is covered with mushrooms, which are actually taking over the mind and body of the paras, which is completed by its evolved Parasect state. Other Pokemon do not eat this evolutionary line, for doing so will infect them with the mushrooms. The result of this idiotic action in both humans and Pokemon is the basis of PokeStar horror films. That means you Ash." Beedrill * "Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. Beedril attack their enemies in swarms and sting them rapidly with their stingers. During the pre-Oak centuries, human attempts to exterminate Beedrill populations led to a decimation of weaker Beedrill, unintentionally accelerating biological battle evolution to allow for post sting survival and increasing human by Beedrill fatalities by 251%. This unit needs no more evidence that humans are flawed creatures . . ." * "Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. Beedrill often appear in swarms. A swarm of Beedrill the size of what is coming at us could potentially level an entire village. Running is highly suggestible! I highly doubt anyone would hold it against you!" Pikachu * "Pikachu is an electric mouse Pokemon native to the Kanto Region, famous for being used in the past by several legendary trainers, including Eagun of Orre. Pikachu have been taught a wide variety of moves, including rock smash, focus punch, grass knot, zap cannon, nuzzle, rollout, mega punch, electroball, thunderbolt, iron tail, and their line's own unique move, volt tackle. Rumors of Pikachu using moves such as surf, fly, and counter are the results of Pikachu spending an inhumane amount of time in the ocean, having balloons tied to them, and from translation errors when texts were shipped from Kanto to Unova. Drugs may also have been involved." * "Pikachu is in the Field and Fairy egg group. Pokemon that are in these groups include Buneary, Snivy, Skitty, Fennekin, Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Roselia, Sealeo, Arbok, Emboar, Hippowdon . . ." * "Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. Pikachu are able to generate electricity via electrical sacks in their cheeks, and can add more electrical energies to their bodies via eating wires and absorbing ambient static electricity. Pikachu adore ketchup for undisclosed reasons." Clefairy * "Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. Clefairy are generally associated with mountain ranges prone to meteor activity. It is said that Clefairy rarely show themselves to humans, however contrary to popular opinion, Clefairy are not extra-terrestrial in origin, and are in fact biologically related to Jigglypuff. The only Pokemon known or believed to be from different worlds are psychic-types. As Professor Oak has not had a Clefairy or one of its evolutionary family in his lab, he would appreciate it, but recognizes that asking you to drive yourself insane by looking for a Clefairy is counter productive." Aipom * "Aipom, the Long Tail Pokemon. Aipom are a social species who live in groups known as troops in forests both tropical and temperate. Aipom breed fast due to their tendency to be killed by predators, which is in part why so few Ambipom have been recorded out of captivity. Aipom who are alone are generally lucky if they survive for a week." Lucario * "Lucario's moveset includes counter, quick attack, aura sphere, blaze kick, bullet punch, and copy cat." Bulbasaur * "Bulbasaur, the Bulb Pokemon. Bulbasaur was the first Pokemon added to the Oak Pokedex, and has been a staple in Kantoan culture for generations. It is said that the 5th emperor of Kanto would only leave his palace if he was accompanied by a guard of 10 Bulbasaur. This is believed to be the cause of his death by his brother, the 6th emperor, the first trainer of Zubats known to historical records." Vileplume * "Vileplume, the Flower Pokemon. Vileplume's pollen is incredibly toxic to non-grass Pokemon, and comes in three distinct colors. The green pollen will cause the afflicted to fall asleep for a varied length of time. The yellow pollen will cause a person's nervous system to seize up and behave erratically. The purple pollen will cause a person's tissues to dissolve, starting from the mouth to the respiratory organs. Both the latter are fatal to humans and Pokemon alike. Humans are more affected by these pollens than Pokemon however, due to a lack of Pokemon-specific antibodies. Thankfully, this is simply a defense mechanism, not deliberate attacks on the part of the Vileplume, and the antidotes to all these poisons are readily available at all hospitals." * "Vileplume, the Flower Pokemon and the final evolved form of Oddish obtained by use of a leaf stone. Vileplume's flower is filled with toxic pollen; do not eat, inhale, or lick it. Vileplume are often associated with the night compared to its sunnier counterpart Bellossom." Gyarados * "Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon. Gyarados are vicious creatures that have caused the end of entire civilizations in only a single day." * "Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon. Gyarados are easily provoked and were the greatest threat to ancient mariners in all recorded histories. Their danger led to the great Kalosian Gyarados cullings and Magikarp poisonings that all but wipes out the species population there." * "Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon. Gyarados are a predatory species easily capable of eating humans. They are attracted to splashing water on the edge of the . . . screw it, you're going to die now moron. Please remove me from your pocket before I have to be dissolved by stomach acid." * "Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon. Gyarados are vicious creatures that have caused the end of entire civilizations in only a single day, and thus went unstudied until an ignorant young man named Jared Kowaski evolved his Magikarp named Mr. Fish and thus gains an unparalleled understanding of Gyarados psychology and dietary needs, though he lacked most every other skill. This knowledge of their mindset is presumably the only reason he has not been mauled, blasted, or eaten yet. Gyarados are easily provoked and were the greatest threat to ancient mariners in all recorded histories, greater than scurvy, syphilis, storms, whirlpools, rocks, alcohol induced directions, and splinters combined. An ancient civilization in the Orange Islands won three separate wars with Pokelantis because Gyarados independently destroyed the invading armadas. Their danger to all around them led to the great Kalosian Gyarados culling and magikarp poisonings that all but wiped out the species population there, warranting a controversial declaration of conservation that lead many still find self-destructive. It is illegal to import a Gyarados or Magikarp to Unova on threat of death and massive fines. Gyarados are a predatory species easily capable of eating humans in large numbers, the largest recorded loss of life from a single Gyarados bite is 24 humans and a pidgey. They are attracted to splashing water on the edge of the water, which induces a vicious attack instinct. Their stomach acid is capable of dissolving steel with a P.H. of..." * "It is a recent observation conducted by Jared that Gyarados occasionally blast canals from the sea inland purposefully. Originally it was just assumed to be a byproduct of shooting lasers when they get angry." * "He thought it might have been for breeding purposes, but Gyarados breeding habits are well known. They don't lay eggs in them. His theories for them include territorial marking, the impressing of mates, excess stress releasing, and as a form of play between Gyarados. He means to do further research on the subject, but last was heard of him, he had taken a wrong turn on his Gyarados and ended up sighted off the coast of Pinkan Island. Which is odd given he was going to Dandelion Island in the Sinnoh region." Krabby * "Krabby, the River Crab Pokemon. Krabby is a small fry Pokemon often consumed in seafood. This one in particular would be offered as a discount or a diet sized meal at any reputable sushi place." Kingdra * "Kingdra, the Dragon Pokemon. The first non-Dratini dragon type known to Kanto scholars, Kindgra lives in deep ocean waters in the wild. This Pokemon was declared an 8th badge challenge Pokemon by the Pokemon League and cannot be used in a 2nd badge challenge." Cloyster * "Cloyster, the Bivalve Pokemon. Cloyster's armor, when in good condition, can withstand most modern armed explosives. When poorly kept, say by a certain trio of former toddlers with tiara stars, a simple focus punch is enough to shatter it." Poliwrath * "Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokemon. One of two evolutions for Poliwhirl. A fit Poliwrath is said to be able to swim across entire oceans. Yours . . . shouldn't attempt that." Tentacruel * "Tentacruel, the Jellyfish Pokemon. Tentacruel use poison to immobilize their prey. Tentacruel and its pre-evolved form Tentacool are incredibly common in the waters of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos and are know to react violently to disruptions to their natural habitat. They are thus know as a pest species." * "Tentacruel, the Jellyfish Pokemon. Tentacruel tentacles grow back quickly after being severed. The Tentacruel is also quite toxic." Seaking * "Seaking, the Goldfish Pokemon and the evolved form of Goldeen. They spawn in rivers, forming nests with their horns. Seaking, despite their name, are not anadromous." Magnemite * "Magnemite, the Magnet Pokemon. During the era of feuding Kanto warlords, Magnemite were prized for their rare steel typing, allowing them to avoid the lethal poisons of many of Kanto's native Pokemon. However, their weakness to fire is well documented, and they are known to be teethed on by growing Charmander." Raichu * "Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Pikachu. Raichu's electrical sacks are more developed than those belonging to Pikachu, allowing it to unleash 10,000 volts of electricity. However, due to the nature of evolution stone radiation, they lose the ability to easily learn new skills. It is the sign of either a foolish or desperate trainer to evolve such Pokemon early, at least without the knowledge of how to teach them any moves manually." Grotle * "Grotle, the Grove Pokemon. Grotle are normally found near water, and are generally slow yet peaceful Pokemon native to the Sinnoh region. They are the first evolved form of Turtwig, the Sinnoh grass starter Pokemon." Joltik * "Joltik, the Attaching Pokemon. Joltik attach themselves to electrically charged objects to grant themselves electrical properties. This Pokemon is native to Unova, and it surprises this unit that it would be here." Mankey * "Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokemon. Mankey has a very hot temper, which is very easily brought to the surface by most anything. Mankey are known for injuring travelers and vandalizing cars that enter their territory." Axew * "Axew, the Tusk Pokemon and a Pokemon of the dragon element native to the Unova region that should not be in Kanto. They mark their home territory with their tusks and are looked after by Haxorus mothers. Haxorus, their final evolutionary form, are very powerful with an ax for a head. You do not mess with the offspring of a Pokemon with an ax for a head." Emolga * "Emolga is known as the Sky Squirrel Pokemon native to the Unova region. It's a flying-electric type that lives in trees and glides between them on a thin membrane . . ." Goomy * "Goomy, the Soft Tissue Pokemon. A dragon-type native to the Kalos region, Goomy is native to swampy wetlands. It's considered the weakest of all dragon types, though many argue that fellow Kalos dragon-type Noibat is weaker." Vulpix * "Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon. When Vulpix is within its egg, it only has a single tail. When it hatches, several tails are present. It possesses fire abilities." * Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon. Vulpix are able to control fire with psychic power, though they themselves are not psychic types. This is true even in their Alolan forms." Snivy * "Snivy is a grass-type starter Pokemon given out to trainers in the Unova region. It is known for its attitude and its immense pride. A trainer it feels is not worthy of it will get attacked by a Snivy. who will go and strike out on its own." Slowbro * "Slowbro, the Hermit Crab Pokemon. Named long before Kantoan scholars were aware of the Dwebble line, Slowbro evolve when a Shellder bites a Slowbro's tail, and devolves when it lets go. It is thus one of the few Pokemon capable of devolution, though doing so in official matches leads to instant disqualifications for the shell remover. Slowbro bile is used in ADHD medication." Sandslash * "Sandslash, the Mouse Pokemon, though a movement to recategorize it as a Pangolin Pokemon has been gaining traction in the scientific world as of late. Sandslash hide themselves with sand, and attack their enemies with sharp claws and spikes." Inkay * "Inkay, the Revolving Pokemon. Inkay confuses its foes with flashing lights and strange movements, dazing them and making them weakly hallucinate. It is illegal to evolve an Inkay." Sliggoo * "Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokemon and the evolved form of Goomy. Sliggoo perceives the world with several advanced organs that are just as good as eyes but not eyes at all. Why eyesight is swapped for a completely different form of perception in this stage and this stage alone is a scientific mystery. Sliggoo benefit immensely from rain." Drowzee * "Drowzee, the Hypnosis Pokemon. Drowzee eat the dreams of children, for they are delicious. Children who have their dreams consumed by drowzee do 13% less on their writing tests than children whose dreams are not eaten, but they perform math 6% better. There is some controversy over parents using Drowzee on their children prior to specific standardized tests." Hitmonlee * "Hitmonlee is the Kicking Pokemon. It specializes in kicking things until they stop moving. You should not have won that fight." Scatterbug * "Scatterbug, the Scatterdust Pokemon. Scatterbug are native to the Kalos region, and evolve into Spewpa, then Vivillon. Scatterbug are comparatively rare compared to their fellow insects in other regions, but that is all relative in the fact that being rarer than a Caterpie is still quit common." Kangaskhan * "Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokemon. Kangaskhan are often depicted in media as always having young in the pouch, however that is not true. Such as in this Kangaskhan, if the Kangaskhan is not given the opportunity it will not be able to breed, and thus will not have a pouchling." Ninjask * "Ninjask, the Ninja Pokemon. This Pokemon was the main Pokemon used by ninja clans originating in Hoenn during the Ninja Wars from over 400 years ago, this Pokemon moves so fast it cannot be easily seen. A poorly trained Ninjask lets out loud noises that make it fail at stealth." Gardevoir * Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon. Gardevoir are famous for becoming very close to their trainers, and have a higher than average ability to develop the ability to telepathically communicate with them or those with sensitivities to telepathic powers. Gardevoir react to people who threaten their trainers with powerful abilities. For more information on what happens if you threaten their trainers with lead pipes and knives, read Diantha's autobiography: Journey to Stardoms, page 394." Leafeon * "Leafeon, the Verdant Pokemon. Leafeon is an Eeveelution, and one long rumored in Kanto for years prior to a noble's daughter taking her Eevee into a forest. Leafeon is surrounded by clean air and has been used in large cities for air purification projects." Tangrowth * "Tangrowth, the Vine Pokemon and the evolution of Tangela. Tangrowth's body is mostly made of vines, which can be cut off with no damage. Tangrowth's interior body is unknown." Parasect * "Parasect, the Mushroom Pokemon. Parasect is controlled by the mushroom on its back, which commands it to drain the nutrients of trees." Pidgeot * "Pidgeot, the Bird Pokemon. Pidgeot is strong enough to carry passengers on its back across entire continents, moving at Mach 2 speed. Mach 2 speed cannot be generally achieved in gym battles or league matches, but this Pokemon is quite fast. Pidgeot prefer to live in old-growth forests with tall trees, with a particular preference towards Sequoioidae trees." Shuckle * "Shuckle, the Mold Pokemon. The berries that end up within Shuckle ferment into a healing juice that is quite popular among hippies. Shuckle do have the potential to win bug-catching contests, and also the potential to have you thrown out for catching an unfair Pokemon as they are not generally found in tall grass and the forests like other bug-types." Spinarak * "Spinarak, the String Spit Pokemon. Spinarak captures its prey in web nets and is most active at night." Yanma * "Yanma, the Clear Wing Pokemon. Yanma are able to use their wings' powerful force to shatter windows. As such, many ancient nobles wished to eradicate them. Today, Yanma are a rare Pokemon found in small numbers mostly in Johto, Sinnoh, and Kalos." * "Speed Boost Yanma were a favorite of the legendary biker Yugo." * "The average Yanma weighs over seven times more than the average Bellossom. As such, Yanma can easily pin down a Bellossom, even if this would never happen in the wild for a variety of reasons. Yanma's wings can also be used to disable most of Bellossom's potential escape maneuvers." * "Yanma are on average faster than Golbat, though they are in turn slower than Golbat's evolution Crobat and Aerodactyl. Though an 'Extant Aerodactyl' without the rock attribute could very much be faster." * "Yanma are infrequent prey items of Ariados, yes. They aren't targeted as their wing vibrations irritate them and destroy weaker web fibers." Grimer * "Grimer, the Sludge Pokemon. Grimer are created by a combination of human pollution and Chi-rays, which look like X-rays when written but are as different as ice cream and lard, from the moon. Don't ask how that works, but I've heard some Alolan is looking into it at their famous observatory." Muk * "Muk, the Sludge Pokemon. Muk is the evolved form of the Grimer who keep mukblocking you. Muk are known to smell horrible in warm weather, more so than usual. Being touched by a non-captured Muk is lethal." Shellder * "It's rare, but they can be taught it. Teleporting Shellder were used in warfare for hundreds of years, even during the Trainer-Ranger wars. It has fallen out of practice in the last twenty years." Rhydon * "Rhydon, the Drill Pokemon and the evolved form of Rhyhorn. Rhydon evolve when Rhyhorn realize they need to develop greater intelligence to solve problems other than charging at them. Rhydon are immensely strong and can rival dynamite in their efficiency in creating tunnels. Rhydon can be trained to withstand both pools of magma and pools of water, with the latter being surprisingly harder to accomplish." Nidorina * "Nidorina, the Poison Pin Pokemon. Female Nidoran evolve into this Pokemon. When this Pokemon is not relaxed, it is covered in poison thorns. Do not touch." Crabrawler * "Crabrawler, the Boxing Pokemon. Crabrawler constantly punch each other in competition for 'the high ground' and are known for climbing things to achieve a valuable elevated point. Crabrawler arms that fall off will grow back within a week, the limbs they do lose are delicious. It was once commonplace for seafarers to restock on food in Alola by plucking arms off Crabrawler. A king of the Kamehameha line beheaded several explorers to get the idea across that they didn't approve of it. Legend says that the mother of that king, a Queen Acerola the 7th, beat an explorer to death with a Crabrawler arm he was about to eat, which is generally believed where he got his strong views on it from. They had a beautiful painting of the scene made in neo-classical Alolan. It currently hangs in the Lilicove Museum of Art after one of the now former royal family sold it. The current heir, an Acerola who doesn't bother with a pretentious numerical designation, has no desire to reclaim it, though there are politicians in Alola who make a stink about it." Alolan Exeggutor * "Exeggutor's Alolan form. Exeggutor's height grew due to the extensive sunlight available to it in the tropical Alolan region. Due to the low amount of ice Pokemon in the region, Exeggutor developed into a grass-dragon type. Alolans proudly declare that this is what an Exeggutor is meant to look like." Mudsdale * "Mudsdale, the Draft Horse Pokemon. Mudsdale are powerful and immensely heavy work Pokemon used by Alolan farmers. They do not move fast, but even laden with 10 tons of supplies, they can pull for 3 days and nights without rest. They are a pure ground-type, and evolved from Mudbray." * "Stamina, one of the abilities of Mudsdale. When a move makes contact, Mudsdale's defensive capabilities increase, a slight aura developing around them to soften physical blows that some theorize is connected to a phenomenon in Alola called Totem Pokemon, but you don't have time to be explained what those are. Punching a Mudsdale was a common idiom for 'exercise in futility' in Alola during the previous century, though it phased out sometime 40 years ago." * "Mudsdale are quite emotionally sounds. They do not startle easily and are quite good at ignoring distractions. Poker players are known to study them to prepare for competitive matches." Ninetales * "Ninetales, the Fox Pokemon. A trick to remembering this Pokemon's exact spelling is the fact that there are 9 prominent tall tales of what will happen if you touch its tails. It occasionally amplifies sunlight." Misdreavus * "Misdreavus, the Screech Pokemon. Misdreavus are rarely found in western Kanto and eastern Johto, though they are somewhat more common in the Sinnoh region. They like to pull people's hair and are generally a nuisance." * "Misdreavus, a Ghost-type Pokemon that likes to scare people by making scary noises. They live in caves, forests, meadows, graveyards, and a wide variety of other habitats." Persian * "Persian, the Classy Cat Pokemon. Persian are irritable and claw-happy Pokemon, though they are oddly fond of criminal men and elderly women. They have a unique form in the Alola region." Torterra * "Torterra, the Continent Pokemon. Torterra move slowly across the land, often having other Pokemon nest upon it. A famous fable in Sinnoh talks of a man who built a cottage upon the back of one and woke up one day on the opposite side of a mountain." Blastoise * "Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokemon. Blastoise are slow and powerful, using their highly accurate water cannons to blast with immense force. Do not get sprayed by one." Charizard * "Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. The final evolution of Charmander, this Pokemon was the symbol and main military strength of the ancient Charific Kingdom. Charizard will only use its full power against a worthy opponent!" Exeggutor * "Exeggutor, the Coconut Pokemon. Unlike the so called true Exeggutor of Alola, these are stockier and possess psychic abilities. This Pokemon is capable of breeding without eggs via losing one of its faces. Exeggutor have horrible singing voices." Geodude * Geodude, in case you have forgotten in a while, is the Rock Pokemon. Geodude use their powerful arms to pull themselves up mountain slopes, while it rolls down them with the aid of gravity. Geodude do not like being stepped on, and are quite common. A scholar who was once bored went to a single mountain slope once and found one hundred of them. Farfetch'd * "Farfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokemon. Farfetch'd is highly tasty and nutritious, a meal of emperors and nobility. After the decline of these classes, the peasant class ate them extensively. Dedicated efforts have led to a population resurgence in recent times. They are only supposed to use one leek." Tauros * "Tauros is a normal type, the Wild Bull Pokemon. They are fond of charging motions and greet their friends with friendly head butting. In some parts of the world, Tauros are ridden around as transportation." Basculin * "Basculin, the Hostile Pokemon. A water-type extremely common in the Unova region. Basculin are prone to fighting with each other over what color they are born with a stripe of, and this has driven several colors into extinction. The only species known to exist today are those with a blue stripe and those with a red stripe. The fact that they are quite edible did not help." Gible * "Gible, the Land Shark Pokemon. Gible are fond of tropical areas but can live in temperate regions with the aid of caves for warmth. They can also clearly live in communal hole infested areas, known as towns, that burrowing Pokemon are sometimes known to make." Dwebble * Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokemon. A bug and rock type who maintain breakable stone shells as their home. They are found in beaches and deserts." Roggenrola * "Roggenrola. Mantle Pokemon. Rock. Unova. Common." * "Roggenrola, the Mantle Pokemon found normally in Unova, Kalos, and Alola. Roggenrola's body is basically an ear and it generates energy within its central core." Nidoqueen * "Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokemon and the final evolution of female Nidoran. Their hard scales protect them from harm and use microscopic spikes to poison foes on contact. Nidoqueen are difficult to breed in captivity." Golbat * "Golbat, the Bat Pokemon. Golbat's speed makes it very annoying to cave travelers. If you find a Golbat with a missing tooth, that means it attempted to get blood from a Pokemon with hard skin, like a Golem or Steelix. The missing tooth is nature's way of telling Golbat to not do it again." Ariados * "Ariados, the Long Leg Pokemon and the final evolved form of Spinarak. A species that tends to be mutually exclusive with the Joltik and Galvantula Lt. Surge prefers, their thread is highly valued across the world. They suck fluids from their captured prey." Goodra * "Goodra, the Dragon pokemon. Goodra's evolution is triggered in the rain, and uses the water to help build up its new form. Goodra are friendly creatures, but possess great power." Murkrow * "Murkrow, the Darkness Pokemon. This Pokemon, given an ominous title for dramatic effect, is a thief of shiny objects. They like to cause mischief, pain, and bother those around them." Jolteon * "Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon. This Eeveelution is known for speed and electrical force. Parent Jolteon will use Pin Missile to defend their young from Drowzee dream predation." Vaporeon * "Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon. Vaporeon are often used by well diggers to find springs. They are the most passive Eeveelution." Umbreon * "Umbreon, an Eeveelution that evolves without a stone. It is a dark-type, famed for defensive and indirect tactics. The bite of an Umbreon contains poison." Jigglypuff * "Jigglypuff, a Balloon Pokemon, is able to float above the ground and move about via large air sacs within is body. Jigglypuff songs differ from region to region in flavor." * "It suffers from a condition affecting its Sing attack, which does not form as a series of musical notes that knock out on contact, but carrying the effect in general sound waves. Such Jigglypuff are considerably more dangerous than the rest of their kind to people in general, and have caused car pileups in the past." Togepi * "Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokemon. Togepi grow by absorbing emotional energy people and pokemon generate to grow. They grow best with positive emotion, while their growth is stunted by negative emotion. If this emotion is evil in morality, they can turn wicked and cruel. Togepi evolves twice, it gains the flying type upon evolving into Togetic, while exposure to the shiny stone evolves it further to Togekiss." Magcargo * "Magcargo, the Lava Pokemon. Magcargo's bodies are made of a material very similar to lava, and can interact with lava without disintegration. However, it is not in fact lava and is thus safe to be in contact with. In some countries, having a Magcargo or Slugma slither across your back is considered quite relaxing." Rapidash * "Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokemon. Rapidash and its pre-evolved form, Ponyta, are associated with mountainous terrain as much as they are the open plains. A master Rapidash Trainer once won a race against a bullet train, though such speed is not going to be a factor in this battle." Magmortar * "Magmortar, the final evolution of Magmar and the Blast Pokemon. Magmortar in the wild claim volcanic craters as their territory, which mated pairs protect viciously. They shoot attacks from their cannon like arms." Alolan Raichu * "Alolan Raichu, a variant of the Raichu species native to the Alolan island chain. Alolan Raichu have the psychic typing on top of the electric element, and are that way for no scientifically understood reason." Golisopod * "Golisopod, the Hard Scale Pokemon. An evolved water and bug type, Golisopod live in seaside caves where they train both physically and mentally to hone themselves." Lycanroc * "Lycanroc, the Wolf Pokemon and a rock-type Pokemon. Lycanroc evolves differently depending on the time of its evolution. This is its Midday Form. There are two common morphs, but unusual phenomenons have created unusual morphs in the past and can likely do so in the future." Marowak * "Marowak, the Bone Keeper Pokemon and the evolution of Cubone. Marowak use their bone weapons to strike down their enemies with almost human-like ferocity. In Alola, they come in a different form evolved to better combat their jungle originating predators." Steelix * "Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokemon and the evolution of Onix. This pokemon metallized after long periods underground consuming minerals and being exposed to intense pressures. A martial artist once tried to train himself by punching his steelix. He was never able to use his hands again." Dodrio * Dodrio, the Triple Bird Pokemon. It can run faster than it can fly. Its heads represent joy, sorrow and anger. This Pokemon is a living counterargument to that old saying of two, or in this case three heads being better than one, since they frequently squabble amongst each other, especially for food. Wimpod * "Wimpod, the Turn Tail Pokemon. A Bug and Water type, the Wimpod is a scavenger who consumes detritus and often finds valuable items as it does so. It is also terrified of much of existence, including, predators, competitors, eradicators, fornicators, visitors, respirators, elevators, prosecutors, and many other things that don't just end in 'tors'." Hitmontop * "Hitmontop, the Handstand Pokemon and an evolution of Tyrogue. Hitmontop practices a fighting style called capoeira, which is a combination of dancing, acrobatics, fighting, and a hint of music." Sylveon * "Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokemon, and one of Eevee's possible evolutions. A Fairy-type Pokemon. It can send a soothing aura from its ribbonlike feelers to calm fights. Garonte's Sylveon was nicknamed 'Princess Sparky Eyes'." Noivern * "Noivern, the Soundwave Pokemon, and evolved form of Noibat. A Dragon/Flying type Pokemon native of the Kalos region. They fly around on moonless nights and attack careless prey. Nothing can beat them in a battle in the dark." Haxorus * "I have the need to point out that the average height of a Haxorus is one hundred and eighty centimeters, and you have already surpassed that height." Trivia * Interestingly, the Pokedex was shown able to understand Pokemon in Chapter 6 but seems to have lost that ability in later chapters. Category:Pokedexes Category:Main Character